Axel and Larxene PKMN Style
by lmaxel47
Summary: Characters from Kingdom Hearts, Naruto, Buffy the Vampire Slayer, and some of my friends in later chapters. All combined with Pokemon.


_**Axel and Larxene PKMN Style**_

(The early morning sun flashed through the glass window of Larxene's room, illuminating the space as the drowsy blonde awoke. Yawning, she gets dressed and gazes at her poke ball clock. Her cerulean blue eyes go wide as she sprints down the stairs and out her door.)

L: I'm late! I'm late! I'm not gonna get a pokemon! I'm so late! Please have one more left!

(Just as the hysterical blonde was running toward Professor Rose's lab, she saw to her dismay, her 5 friends coming down the dirt path. They smiled as she rushed up to them, completely out of breath.)

L: huff huff I didn't make it did I?

Ld: its ok, Larxene. We know you're a late sleeper.

I: A little too late if you ask me…ow!

(Larxene's best friend, Lidia, had hit her other friend, Itachi, over the head fiercely.)

Ld: Be nice!

I: Yes ma'am…

H: Hey Larxene!

S: What's up?

(Larxene smiled at her other 2 friends, Heather and Spike. 3 great couples with their whole lives ahead of them. Axel & Larxene, Itachi & Lidia, Spike & Heather. This was their group for life and it was going to stay that way, whether they wanted it to or not.)

L: Hey where's Axel?

H: He'll be out any minute now.

S: Yeah, don't worry. Any minute now he'll come out with the lovely professor Rose…

(Spike comment got him a swift kick in the shin by Heather and a laugh from Larxene. Just as they had predicted, Axel came out with Professor Rose and approached the group, grinning when he saw Larxene. The blonde blushed as they strode over to them.)

Pr: Hello, Larxene! Good to see you! I see you're a late sleeper just as your friends have told me.

L: Yeah, sorry about that…

Pr: No need to be! Unfortunately, I only had 3 pokemon to give and Axel, Lidia, and Jason, were the first ones to get here so I have no more to spare. Trust me, I wish I did.

L: Oh, ok. Why god? Why!

(Larxene sighs and looks at the ground sadly. Then she feels Professor Rose's hand comfortingly on her shoulder and matches gazes again to see her smiling.)

Pr: Don't worry about it! In fact, you should consider yourself quite lucky!

L: Why?

Pr: Because you get to go out and catch your first pokemon! Same goes for Itachi, Heather and Spike. Instead of getting it easy and just receiving your first pokemon, you get to go out and catch one! To me, that's building a much stronger bond with your pokemon and showing much more skill as a trainer than just simply being handed one.

(At this, Larxene couldn't help but smile.)

L: Thanks Professor Rose!

Pr: You're very welcome! Now here are 6 pokeballs, a pokedex, and a Kanto map. I was curious as to what you all will do now that you're all official pokemon trainers. You know, your goals or dreams?

S: I don't know about you guys, but I'm gonna capture all the coolest pokemon in the world!

H: Well, I want to become a pokemon breeder.

Ld: I want to see every pokemon in the universe! Especially the cute ones!

A: I don't know yet, but I'll think of it eventually…

I: I'm going to capture all the legendary pokemon and become the most powerful trainer in Kanto. That is my goal.

(Larxene lets out a haughty laugh and grins devilishly at her friends. They all gaze at her with raised eyebrows.)

I: What's so funny?

L: Hah! You all set your sight too low! I, Larxene, vow to become the greatest pokemon seeker and trainer in the world! I shall find every pokemon known to man and capture them! The ultimate pokemon master! That's right! Submit to me!

(As she finishes her gallant speech and ends with a dramatic pose, all her friends stare at her with disbelieving looks.)

A: That's setting your sights a little too high Larxene…

L: Or so you think, but if you don't give yourself a good challenge, what's the point to life?

I: …weirdo…

Ld: Be nice! Don't laugh at other peoples dreams!

(Itachi receives another slap on the head from Lidia and he cringes.)

I: But I wasn't laughing…

(He then shut up after she shot a sharp glare at him. Everyone laughs.)

A: Don't be too hard on him Lidia.

L: Well, we'll be on our way now! Bye Professor Rose! Thanks for everything!

Pr: Be safe and don't talk to strangers! Check back in often!

(Our heroes begin walking down the path leading away from Pallet town, waving to Professor Rose and excited for the adventures ahead!)

**Oh by the way, Lidia and Heather are 2 of my best friends. Itachi is from Naruto and Lidia loves him. Spike is from Buffy the Vampire Slayer and Heather loves him. And of course, I love Axel to death. Since all the professors are named after trees and are guys I have decided to make them girls and named after flowers. **


End file.
